


Pattern Recognition

by Ursa_Tattoo



Series: Undarcop AU [13]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Romantic Dreams, Sharing a Bed, Undar!Benny, Undarcop, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: For rnainframe's Undarcop and Cosmo Armstrong AUs.Rex knows the patterns between himself and Powers. The intimate dreams are just another part of that.





	Pattern Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> As always, check out rnainframe's Undarcop tag on tumblr!

They say that the human brain was made for pattern recognition. That it's what separates man from machine. Rex isn't an expert on that, never looked too deeply into psychology, but he's damn good at reading patterns.

The pattern, so far, is simple.

Step one. He or Powers does something... a little sappier than normal. One of them admits care, admits _love_, protects the other, gets affectionate, passes out in the other's arms... You get the gist.

Step two. They start to talk about it, and then falter. There's a good reason for that, of course. The same way that Rex and Cosmo spent ages swirling around each other, trying not to break the careful balance, so too do Rex and Powers. They're both... scared. Rex can't admit that fear, but Powers has. Powers still gets delusional about him more often than not, so Rex gets it, but... it makes the looming rejection fucking terrify him.

Step three. They settle back towards normal, never quite talking about it. They're not together, not in a relationship, still technically enemies, but... they both know what they feel for each other. They won't talk about it, though.

Rex likes to consider himself to be a patient man. He can bide his time, has been doing so, will _continue_ to do so, but...

He's dreaming again.

_Most of his dreams are of all three of them, but this one is one on one. They're in Powers's office, Rex sitting on the desk._

_"--we both agree that it's weird, right? Seeing that weird clean shaven version of me?" Rex looks at Powers as he speaks, tapping his foot against the side of the desk in a rhythm. Powers is doing paperwork, writing nothing in particular._

_"Mhm." Powers isn't being especially vocal, but Rex can tell that he's listening. He's good at that._

_"Like, what was even up with that? He's all... squeaky clean. I bet he combs his hair multiple times a day, the damn Boy Scout."_

_"It **was** odd seeing a version of you like that, yes. Especially seeing you so jealous of him."_

_Rex frowns. "I wasn't jealous, what was there to be jealous of?"_

_"Maybe the fact that he displayed clear interest in me."_

_"Why would I care about that?"_

_"Because you're in love with me, obviously."_

_Rex goes still. "What? I'm not..." The lie gets caught in his throat._

_"You can't lie to me, Dangervest."_

_"..." Rex looks away, only to have a cool hand pulling him back and cupping his face, thumb rubbing a circle into the hollow of his cheek. Powers makes eye contact with him over his glasses, and Rex feels himself go flushed._

_"I wasn't interested in your alternate, you know."_

_"...you weren't?" Rex is leaning into Powers's touch._

_"No. A little too... polished for my taste."_

_Rex peers down at Powers, green eyes meeting blue. "...then what **are** your tastes?"_

_"I prefer the rugged sort. The kind with a hidden protective streak. Say, the kind that would fight my nightmares with me and win?" There's the slightest hint of a smile on Blue's face, and Rex swallows._

_"...you mean that?"_

_"I do."_

_Rex clears his throat, trying to look composed. "I think you should prove it, bud."_

_"Maybe I will." Blue's hand pulls his chin down, his eyes are drawn to Blue's lips, and--_

His eyes pop open. Rex finds himself entangled in blankets. And limbs. Blue's limbs, specifically, though he can feel Cosmo pressed against his back.

Looking at his enemy(?), Rex recalls the previous night: a fight that left them both exhausted, unable to get Powers back to his cruiser, so they'd simply... shed their clothes, passing out the moment they hit the sheets. He can't recall them deciding to cuddle, but it clearly happened at _some_ point.

Rex quietly cups Blue's face, mirroring the motions of Blue's dream self in silence. Blue subconsciously leans in, murmuring softly, and Rex can't help but smile.

He likes to think of himself as patient. The kind that can wait for what he wants. But he's not sure how much longer his resolve can hold.

Rex nuzzles a kiss into Blue's hair, not noticing Blue's eyes opening as his own close, drifting back into the pleasant dreams.

He almost think he hears Blue's voice say, "Sleep well, Rex."

But that's silly. Isn't it?


End file.
